


the one where Avalance live modernly

by avaslances



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, Modern Avalance, fluffy couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaslances/pseuds/avaslances
Summary: A series of modern Avalance oneshots also bare with me i don’t know what to title this
Relationships: Avalance - Relationship, Sara Lance/ Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 45





	1. The one where Ava and Sara are stuck in quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the pandemic, Sara and Ava have been together for five years, and live together, however Ava isn’t taking the quarantine too well.

The quarantine had been on for at least a month, Sara enjoying the time off from work, Ava on the other hand she was getting bored of not being able to do much and having to stay inside. Sara decided to try to make another boring day fun for her girlfriend.Sara flipped the final pancake and added some whipped cream to the side of the plate with some strawberries, and grabbed the coffee mug to place it besides the bedside table. Finally sitting herself on the bed besides her girl, leaving a sweet kiss to the side of Ava’s head. 

“Get up.” Sara whispered into her lover’s ear

”Now?” Ava whispered back with a smile 

“Uh huh. Come onnnnnnnn I made you breakfast.” Sara grinned 

“You? You made breakfast?!” Ava asked with a sarcastic gasp. 

“Yes, so get yourself up if you want to have the best day ever.”   
“Babe, we can’t go anywhere!” Ava whined 

“Mm yes, but we can have a date night and watch movies, oooooooooor we could you know.” Sara smirked 

“No baby, I don’t know.” Ava chuckled. 

“Then you’ll find out.” Sara smiled as she crawled closer to the taller blonde.

”You’re being adorably cute.” Ava smiled as she leaned over to grab the plate.”Babe these are reaaaaaally good!”   
“Yeah?” Sara asked with a grin before dipping her finger into the whipped cream. 

“What are you doing with that?” Ava asked cocking her brow. Sara just smirked as she wiped the whipped cream onto Ava’s nose.

”You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That.” Ava laughed before dipping her finger into the whipped cream, Sara’s eyes just widened at seeing the move Ava pulled,backing away from her with a laugh. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Sara giggled, as she backed away again. 

“Get over here you little rascal.” Ava laughed as she used her other hand to grab hold of her.

”Never.” Sara giggled as she was stopped by Ava’s lips crashing onto hers. Ava’s hand with whipped cream flew to Sara’s face and smeared it across her cheek causing Sara to gasp and pull away from the kiss.

”I hate you for that.” Sara whined as she wiped off the whipped cream from her cheek, before smirking.

”Sara Lance, wipe that smirk off your face, now.”

“Make me.” Sara smirked as she grabbed the plate putting it on the floor, so she could push Ava backwards till her back hit the headboard, Ava wincing slightly at the sudden sensation of her back hitting the headboard.

”Sorry.” Sara whispered as she sat herself up onto Ava’s lap

”What is going on in your little head Lance?” Ava asked as she wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist. 

“Right now? A lot. So stay still.” Sara whispered”So, baby, let me treat you like a queen.” Sara smirked as she peppered sweet little kisses to Ava’s neck, causing Ava to laugh. Sara just smirked as she straddled Ava’s lap wrapping her arms around the taller blonde’s waist. 

“Yeah?” Ava grinned softly and tilted her head to give Sara more room. Sara just kept kissing her lover’s neck, as she let her fingers trail down her girl’s body. Ava just smiled as she felt her girlfriend’s hand trail down her body, flinching when the smaller blonde’s hands reached her thighs, Sara smiled, as she squeezed her thighs. Sara’s eyes made contact with her girl’s eyes with a grin before getting off Ava’s lap. Earning a pout and a whine from the blonde on the bed. 

“Baby, don’t do that.” Sara whispered.”You’ll get the rest aaaafter out date night.” 

“After?!” Ava whined. 

“Uh huh, so get up, and enjoy this day, with me!” 

“Okay, okay if I get cuddles out of it!” 

“Promised, cuddles coming!” Sara grinned. 

The rest of the day had been spent with Ava working a little bit, Sara working a little bit around the house, and the couple enjoying a few meals. By the time dinner came around, the two had been tired out from the day.

Sara unpacked the bag of chinese food that they ordered, placing it on the table, as Ava poured them a glass of wine, and lit the candles. 

“Thank you, babe.” Sara spoke as she took hold of her glass of wine. 

“Always, my love.” Ava whispered, as she sat down in front of her girlfriend flashing her a smile. Sara returned the smile almost immediately

”Cheers, babe.” Sara spoke 

“Cheers, my love.” Ava smiled clinking her glass with Sara’s. Not long after that did Sara start digging into the food, even stealing some of Ava’s food, earning a glare from her girlfriend, Sara went to grab some more of Ava’s food, when Ava slapped her hand away.”Sara!” Ava spoke”You have your own food.” 

“Sorry!” Sara whined, pouting. 

“It’s alright, just let me eat.” 

“I will.” Sara sighed softly, sneaking some food off of Ava’s plate and putting it in her mouth. the two sat at the table talking for at least an hour till the silence was broken by Ava when she noticed Sara’s head fall as if she were about to fall asleep.

“Are you tired, my love?” Ava asked with a frown 

“No, my angel!” Sara squeaked out

”Let’s go watch a movie.” Ava suggested”You can fall asleep if you’re tired.” Sara just nodded quietly as Ava took Sara’s plate and glass to put them in the sink so she could wash them after the movie. Sara made her way to the couch while Ava put away the dishes. Ava made her way to the couch once she finished clearing the table, and sat on the couch, besides Sara. Sara laid her head on Ava’s lap with a sweet smile.

”Pick a movie Avs.” Sara whispered softly, Ava picked a random movie, which ended up being one of those cheesy romcoms that the couple seen over ten times.Sara’s eyes shut slowly but opened them again the second she heard Ava’s whisper. 

“You sleepy?” She whispered, Sara shook her head as soon as she heard the question and kissed the side of Ava’s thigh softly. “You’re tired.Sleep” Ava whispered as she ran her fingers through Sara’s hair. Sara’s eyes shut almost immediately afterwards, as Ava kept her hands through Sara’s hair.”Night night babe.” Ava whispered when she saw Sara had fallen asleep. 

Ava ended up finishing the movie, even if Sara had fallen asleep on her, brining Sara to bed before she did the dishes. Ava placed Sara in the bed, and tucked her in, before she went into the kitchen to clean out their dishes. When she finished she went back into their bedroom to see Sara completely asleep and hogging the blanket as she always did. So Ava she what she always does at night, she got under the covers even if Sara was stealing them, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend whispering softly 

“Good night my love.” 


	2. The one where Ava gets sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara teaches first grade, Ava teaches second grade,what happens when Ava and their daughter Emerson get sick, Sara has to take another day off to care for the two.

Sara’s eyes scanned the room of six year olds, as she paced around the room, going on and on about some rant about how history is some screwed up mess. The six year olds just stared at her, confused. The blonde paced around the room before stopping in front of one of the desks.

“Miss Lance?” The student asked

”Yes?” Sara asked as she made eye contact with the six year old 

“We don’t learn history this year.”   
“I know. Miss Sharpe told me you guys start it next year.” Sara smiled politely down at the student. 

“Miss Sharpe?” Another student asked 

“The second grade teacher.” Sara added.

”I heard my sister say you and Miss Sharpe are married.” Another student added in

“Well, your sister’s right. everyone in the school knows, aside from you guys, since you’re new.”

“Doesn’t she have a baby with you?” A student piped up 

”Yeah, we have a little girl.” Sara spoke with a proud smile”Okay, enough about me, we have to get work done!” Sara spoke again, walking back to her desk and scattering papers on it.”Okay kiddos, let’s get working. Take out your math books.” Sara piped up enthusiastically. The students doing as they’re told, as Sara glanced at the door when she heard a knock.

”Miss Jiwe.” Sara whispered as she walked closer to her best friend”Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, but, Oliver called me, he said Ava’s staying home with your mini, the two seem to have caught a bug.” Sara frowned a little hearing what her best friend said before nodding.

”Thanks.” She whispered”Can you stay here for a minute? I want to call her.” 

“Of course Sara, go ahead. You can go home if you’d like, I’ll call Zari if that’s what you decide to do.” Amaya smiled, Sara, again nodded politely before going into the hallway with her phone and calling Ava. 

Ava picked up the second she heard the phone”Hey.” She spoke into the phone, her voice all groggy and scratchy. 

“Hi my love.” Sara smiled hearing her wife’s voice before frowning”My poor baby, I’m sorry I can’t be there to help you.” 

“Don’t be sorry babe, you can’t miss every day.” Ava whispered softly 

“Well I know, but poor Emmy’s sick.” Sara spoke”Can I talk to her?”

Sara could hear Ava passing the phone to their daughter, before hearing a tiny little

”Hi mama!!” coming from the other end of the line. 

“Hey baby girl!” Sara grinned”Mama’s gonna be home real soon to take care of you, okay?”

”Okay.” The two year old said before passing the phone back to Ava 

“Sara...” Ava whispered”You dont have to come home for us.” 

“I want to. I want my babies to rest, besides Gideon will understand, you need sleep, and Emmy won’t let that happen.” Sara spoke into the phone”Okay, I love you, bye.” she whispered lovingly, before walking back into her class”Amaya, would you or Zari be able to sub for me? Emerson’s gotten worse, and I want to be there for her.” 

“I can’t,but I’ll call Zari and stay till she comes.” Amaya smiled. 

“Thank you.” Sara grinned. Sara made her way down to the principal, walking into her office, flashing her a smile. 

“Gideon, listen I know it’s last minute, but my wife is sick, and so is our daughter, and I’d love it if it’d be able to see them.” Sara spoke hopefully 

“As long as someone can sub, you’re free to go!”

”Amaya said she’s calling Zari to sub.” Sara spoke

”Then see you tomorrow Miss Lance.”

* * *

Sara unlocked the door, closing it quietly when she noticed Ava sleeping on the couch, a smile coming over her lips. she walked over to her sleeping wife, before giving her a blanket and a soft kiss on the blonde’s head, whispering a small “Feel better my love.” Sara went upstairs afterwards to go see how her two year old was doing, a smile came over her lips again when she heard the little girl singing in her crib, even if the mini blonde was able to crawl out of her crib nowadays, Sara had been procrastinating to get rid of it because of the fact that her little baby is was growing up. Sara entered the room once she heard Emerson’s version on twinkle twinkle little star finish, picking up the little girl and placing her on her hip.

”Mama!!” Emerson spoke happily

”Hi pretty girl.”Sara chuckled, as she went to sit in the rocking chair that had been in this room since the couple had Emerson. Emerson’s room was yellowish color with turquoise stripes on the white door. Sara painted the room herself without any professional help, meaning she dragged her sister into helping her paint it.

”I didn’t know you were home.” Ava spoke from the door, smiling at the sight of Sara cradling their daughter. 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” Sara smiled back. 

“That was sweet babe.” Ava chuckled

”Get in bed, I’ll bring you some soup.” Sara smiled again, as she stood up with Emerson in her arms, leaning her head against the two year old’s head whispering something into her ear. Ava’s brow raised as she watched the two

”What’d you tell her?” Ava asked once Sara finished whispering. 

“I can’t tell youuuuuuuuuuuu.” Sara singsonged 

“Rude.” Ava pouted. Sara just grinned before leaving the room

”You better be in bed when I get back.” Sara called from the hallway

”Okay, I love you.” Ava called back as she made her way to the couples room. 

Sara on the other hand, was in the kitchen, making Ava a canned chicken soup, with a cup of tea. 

“Baby go see mommy, go give her cuddles, I’ll see you once I finish the soup. Emerson nodded as she ran up the stairs to go meet with Ava.

“Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Emerson giggled as she jumped onto the bed and sat with Ava on the bed. 

“Hi Emmy!” Ava laughed as she pulled Emerson closer to her. 

“Mommy, mama’s making you a surprise and told me to give you cuddles.” The two year giggled 

“I’d love to have cuddles from both of my girls.” Ava chucked

”Yeah?” Sara whispered from the door, as she placed the cup of tea and the soup bowl on Ava’s bedside table. Sitting on the bed next to Emerson.

”You just know perfect timing don't you?” Ava asked with a laugh

“Yeah.” Sara laughed with a grin, as she kissed the side of Emerson’s head before moving Emerson a little bit so she could hold Ava in her arms.”Go to sleep my love.” Sara whispered into Ava’s ear. Ava just hummed, as she leaned herself into Sara’s embrace. 

“I love you.” Ava whispered softly. 

“I love you too.” Sara smiled. 

“What about me?!” Emerson whined 

“We love you too princess!” Sara chuckled 

“Stubborn like her mama.” Ava laughed. Sara just rolled her eyes 

“Please, she’s stubborn like her mommy.” 

Ava just snickered before slowly falling asleep, keeping her hands rested on Sara’s hand. Sara could just hold her girls forever, even if they were sick that’s all she could do, hold her babies until she died. 


End file.
